


Ataque

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cook make me Horny, Horny Cooking, M/M, Smut, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Um ataque na cozinha do Sunny-Go tem um desfecho interessante...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Você me faz querer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Ataque

**Author's Note:**

> [ZoSan]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence... mas adoro brincar com as possibilidades! *
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Essa fic (como várias outras que tenho postado) pertencia a coletânea "Você me faz querer" e era a primeira +18 ZoSan da série!
> 
> Mas, vale apontar que ~ PRA MIM ~ ainda não escrevi nada pesado, só umas safadezas básicas do dia a dia, hahaha! ❤️ Se você quer ler safadeza level harder vá para "Role Play", dica amiga! 😍
> 
> Se você achar que já leu essa fic, sim, você pode ter lido ela, uma vez que eu deletei a coletânea e estou repostando one por one de forma independente! 😋
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Cozinhando Juntos

Sanji caminhou no convés em direção a cozinha. Havia tomado um longo banho para acordar, tinha que começar sempre bem cedo o café da manhã, já era um costume desde muito pequeno, nos tempos do Baratie ele acordava ainda mais cedo do que agora para preparar uma quantidade absurda de panquecas, ovos mexidos e sucos. Claro, agora ele era mais experiente e já conseguia fazer uma variedade vertiginosa de alimentos em pouco menos de duas horas.

O loiro entrou na cozinha e deu de cara com a última pessoa que ele esperava: Zoro mexia no armário, parecia procurar algo, mas tudo o que estava fazendo era uma enorme bagunça, espalhando tudo o que encontrava no chão da cozinha.

— O que está fazendo na minha cozinha, Marimo inútil? Parece um animal feroz! — Perguntou como se fosse um _bom dia_.

Zoro o encarou de cima a baixo.

— Está atrasado hoje, estou com fome, então vim aqui me virar.

Sanji olhou para o relógio no alto da cozinha e realmente Zoro estava certo, eram por volta de cinco e quinze da manhã.

— Tudo bem, mas não derrube minha cozinha. Me alcance esses ovos e essa frigideira.

Ele se aproximou e Zoro achou surpreendente essa calma. Sanji foi até a geladeira, colocou a senha e abriu, pegando leite e bacon.

O espadachim colocou a frigideira em cima do fogão e em seguida cruzou os braços olhando as costas de Sanji, o loiro estava com cabelos levemente úmidos. Ele passou por Zoro deixando no ar o cheiro de um shampoo que havia no banheiro. O loiro pegou uma tigela, começou a misturar ingredientes lá dentro, rapidamente colocou em diversas forminhas menores, se abaixou para ligar o forno e as calças deixaram o traseiro marcado, Zoro observou interessado.

Sanji se levantou e ainda de costas apanhou outra tigela, fazendo uma nova mistura de ingredientes, Zoro observava as mãos dele distraído, elas eram longas e pálidas, de repente o cozinheiro o encarou por cima dos ombros.

— Vai querer aquela omelete de sempre ou vai ficar aí só me olhando trabalhar? — Ele disse e Zoro revirou os olhos irritado. — Ligue aquele fogo ali e espalhe um pouco dessa mistura no fundo da frigideira.

Zoro o encarava sem palavras.

— Anda logo, Baka Kenshi! Em menos de duas horas a Nami-san e a Robin-chan estarão aqui para o café, seu inútil!

— Pensei que não gostasse de pessoas enxeridas na sua cozinha. — Zoro apontou, mas já pegava a tigela e se aproximava do fogão, tentando descobrir como ligava.

— Foi você que se meteu aqui, então pelo menos faça alguma coisa. — Sanji se aproximou por trás dele.

Zoro sentiu a respiração quente de Sanji na sua nuca, o braço do loiro passou pela lateral do corpo do espadachim e alcançou o botão ligando o fogo, então ele falou junto ao pescoço do moreno.

— É melhor não ficar no meu caminho.

Zoro virou de frente para o loiro, o corpo preso entre o fogão e Sanji.

— Ou o quê?

Sanji jogou a franja para o lado, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Não queira saber.

Ele se afastou, Zoro não esperou nem meio segundo e foi até ele, pressionando Sanji agora contra a mesa no meio da cozinha.

— Pois eu quero.

O moreno apertou-se contra Sanji e notou que havia uma ereção se formando, Sanji encarou os lábios de Zoro.

— Está doido? É melhor não me provocar, estou avisando. — Ele falou e empurrou Zoro, se desvencilhando. — E não ouse deixar uma frigideira no fogo para queimar, seu maldito.

Em um instante Sanji escapou de Zoro e estava colocando a mistura da omelete na frigideira, em seguida tirando uma porção pronta, e repetindo o processo mais algumas vezes.

Zoro mais uma vez olhava para as costas de Sanji enquanto este lavava alguns utensílios na pia, o espadachim ficou se perguntando o que havia acontecido para estar tão interessado nesse cozinheiro metidinho. Mas como pensar não era o seu forte, o moreno deu dois passos à frente e agarrou Sanji pelas costas.

O loiro ficou tenso por um momento, e sentiu a língua de Zoro deslizando em sua nuca, o moreno começou a escorregar as mãos na parte da frente da calça frouxa que Sanji usava hoje, apalpando o membro que já estava duro e obteve um gemido em resposta.

— Por que diabos você está duro assim? — Zoro perguntou murmurando no ouvido de Sanji.

— Porque cozinhar me dá tesão. — Sanji respondeu depois de pensar por uma fração de segundo.

— O mentiroso do Bando é o Usopp. Não você. — Zoro provocou, e agora ele tinha uma mão cheia com os cabelos de Sanji e a outra manipulava o pênis do loiro.

— E o pervertido sou eu. Não você. — Sanji rebateu virando de frente e empurrando Zoro contra a mesa.

O loiro pressionou o espadachim contra a tábua, enfiou a língua na boca dele e iniciou um beijo atormentador. Zoro abriu a boca recebendo essa língua. A mão dele voltou para o pênis do loiro.

Sanji fechou o olho, respirando pesadamente, o calor do beijo o sufocando, a mão de Zoro fechada em volta do membro dele como um punho de ferro, ele estava muito próximo de gozar, então abriu o olho e viu a luxúria estampada cristalina e evidente no olhar do moreno. O espadachim mordeu-lhe os lábios e novamente rodou a língua dentro da boca do loiro, então escorregou a boca e falou junto ao ouvido de Sanji.

— Melhor gozar... — Zoro ordenou, e Sanji quase sucumbiu perante a voz grave e profunda dele. — Robin e Nami estão descendo as escadas.

Zoro acelerou o toque e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Sanji, o loiro sentiu um calor absurdo se acumulando na virilha, então de repente tudo era quente e arrebatador. Ele gozou sentindo um misto de medo e delírio insano. Assim que o fluxo de gozo cessou, o espadachim tirou a camiseta que vestia, quase sem fôlego Sanji ia reclamar, mas viu o moreno limpando a bagunça que havia nas mãos e no pênis pulsante dele.

Sanji estava trêmulo e assistiu Zoro caminhar em direção à porta. Ele a abriu e no mesmo instante Nami e Robin entraram felizes conversando.

— Bom dia, Sanji! — Robin cumprimentou o encarando com olhos analíticos, em seguida ela sentou à mesa.

— Olá, Sanji-kun... você está com uma aparência... estranha, algo errado?

Sanji não teve tempo de responder, pois Zoro se encostou na parede, aparentemente desistindo de sair.

— Parece que esse cozinheiro acabou atacado por algum animal feroz. — O espadachim declarou sarcástico, Nami e Robin o encararam interessadas.

Sanji aparentemente recobrou a razão.

— SAIA JÁ DA MINHA COZINHA, SEU MARIMO MALDITO!!

Zoro arqueou a sobrancelha, entortou o canto dos lábios e balançou a camiseta suja.

— Tudo bem, já estou satisfeito... por enquanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Primeira vez NA MINHA VIDA que eu escrevo o Zoro se dando bem de verdade, espero que alguém perceba! 😁 kkkkkkk  
> Geralmente o Sanji deveria ter o controle total da cozinha, então, como eu gosto de quebrar o padrão, escrevi o Zoro levando a melhor no "território inimigo" 💘
> 
> Anyway, acabei criando um headcanon dentro das minhas fics que o Sanji limpa as "bagunças" com as camisetas do Zoro, por isso o Marimo tá sempre pelado, 😜! Percebam que agora que eles estão separados o Zoro aparece muito mais vezes com camisetas! Coincidência??? Noooo!!
> 
> Quem leu, eu agradeço a atenção, não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam! 😊
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
